


硝烟蝴蝶

by xxxmxxx



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 战争au，lpl站街有浪漫化和并不严谨的战争表述
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	硝烟蝴蝶

周四傍晚接到母亲电话时，我正在读一部长达四百九十八页的书。尽管她长期热衷于试着把残酷现实揉成一团纸浆，再用委婉的表达重现碾出新的一页来（整个表述的过程冗长并且乏味就像我双眼懒散扫过的文字），我还是能从她柔软语气尾端的轻微颤抖中察觉出她的不安。我随后推知外祖父的病情恶化了，因为她让我回去一趟。我答应了她让我尽早赶到的请求（我当然会答应；我总是答应她），在挂断电话后立刻致电上司并且向他告了假——即便对我而言，说实话，得知外祖父病情加重的这一事实并没有为我带来比小说中的刻意煽情的悲伤情节多一点的伤感情绪。这或许解释了为何周五下午大约四点我的车停在外祖父家楼下时，我尚且能运用理性思维安慰我不断抽噎的母亲。门外还停着几辆高档车，母亲在我身旁抽泣，我一边拍着她的脊背，从敞开的门中看到另外的人，显然他们都是我母亲的兄弟姐妹们。我向这些遥远的血缘者点了点头，他们向我回以致意，这是对付陌生亲戚所能采用的最亲热也最合适的招呼手段。

外祖父的房子很大，事实上对于无论是现在还是四十年前的他来讲都大得过分了，况且他是个安静的人，在没有派对和客人的时候整栋房子都安静得像冬天的光线。而现在，无论大厅，抑或走道、电梯，到处都三三两两站着我血缘上的亲戚们，整栋房子遂被一阵密集的嗡嗡声笼罩，颇似爱伦坡小说里笼罩整个厄舍府的诅咒。母亲带着我穿过大厅，从盘绕的楼梯上去，一路上向我低声抱怨着她有如报丧鸟一般的兄弟姐妹，一直等我们走到外祖父门前，她的抱怨才偃旗息鼓，带着嚣张架势停下来了。或许是病人的房间常年弥漫着的衰朽而缓慢的死亡气息，外祖父半睁着眼睛躺在床上，看到有人前来也毫无反应，我走近时能听到他口中不断发出的喃喃的声响，我侧耳仔细辨认，发现他来来回回念叨着几个句子，但老人含混的发音让我不能确定听到的内容，只依稀听到“金黄”“美丽”“蝴蝶”这类词汇。我常听人说老人最爱回忆往昔，尤其是其中最美好的部分，如今看来哪怕是躺在病床上的老人也不例外，哪怕他已经老到没人愿意凑上前去倾听从他嗫嚅的口唇中流露出来的东西。看他这副样子，我承认我心软了。

母亲让我好好陪陪他，然后转身走了出去，顺便帮我带上了门。我理解母亲的苦心。老实说，我对外祖父没有太多的记忆，童年的寥寥数次相处片段让我确信他是个热衷于神秘学研究的怪人，稍大一点，他有过的风流韵事让我至今仍然不知道该叫谁外祖母。但就世俗的许多标准而言，我的外祖父吉米页显然称得上成功。他才华横溢、事业有成、儿孙满堂，青春年华中相貌英俊，并且从相当早的年纪起便从未缺乏情感陪伴——无论是爱情、亲情或者友情。早些年他参加过战争，还能全须全尾地安全回程，甚至在往后的岁月里凭借自身的音乐才华为自己添置这么大一笔财富，实在堪称神迹。也许他信奉的神秘魔法真的起到了什么作用。我坐在床边的椅子上，看着他衰老的脸上纵横的纹路与松弛的面皮，白色的碎发从额角垂落下来，在沉重而悠长的呼吸中颤颤巍巍。我靠得这样近，甚至轻轻呼唤着他的名字也无法将他从那种近乎谵妄的沉静中唤醒，这时候我第一次如此直观地意识到他的确已经太老了，时间的毫不留情的疤痕甚至让我对躺在病床上的这具身体生发出了些许怜悯，即使大多数时候我对他所有的态度只有——没什么特别的东西，就好像墙面上的一具蚊子尸体，我知道他就在那里，我也能见证他的存在，但活着的时候他只能带给我无休无止的嗡响（无论是来自他的还是来自那些水泄不通的媒体），死后贴在墙上也并不能引起我多一点的注意。我对他这种隐秘的、堪称仇恨的厌恶并非来源于没有得到外祖父陪伴的童年记忆，而是大半碍于他对我母亲疏于关爱的现实。我的母亲很爱他，我没有资格约过她自身的念头替她仇恨，但我无法控制自己作为一个女性对他的许多行径感到厌恶的心态。然而作为他的外孙女，我也似乎从来没有尽到过自己的职能，从这个层面上讲，我大概也没有立场指责他。

我胡思乱想的这段时间里，他躺在床上相当安静。

他的眼睛浑浊，但仍然能看出埋在白翳下的深绿色。我看着他时，他的眼睛几乎没有挪动，只十分缓慢地眨着眼皮，我顺着他的视线，看到天花板上的一圈黑色污渍，很小很小的圆形，或许是一只休眠中的蜘蛛，或许是蚊子的尸体，或许真的就只是一点不知道被什么弄出来的污渍。透过这细小的圆形，他看到了什么呢？一扇门、一朵云、一束玫瑰？或许是一只金黄色的蝴蝶。

吉米页极其轻微的弹动了一下，眼皮合拢又张开，透过白色的天花板看到天空，继而他看到了天空上呼啸而过的飞机、枪弹的响动、红色的血和灰黑的人影，一切属于过去的那些日子。

*

一个黑点。

吉米页炸了眨眼。

一盏没有点亮的灯，或者更准确地来说，一个灯泡，用黑色的电线缠绕住底部，被一阵吹进来的冷气吹得小幅度晃动起来，吉米页确信自己甚至能看到钨丝跃动着的细微动静。这是他进入战地医院后的第二十个被疼痛叫醒的夜晚，自从他的右手被一只子弹穿过，拿枪便成了奢侈的行为。这家医院归在天主教名下，接受的病人泰半是重症，有些在被担架抬至医院的路上便一命呜呼。这些士兵们尽管年纪轻轻，但伤势太重，没人会叫他们重返战场，也将不会有人叫他们父亲或爱人；无法持枪的士兵等同于废物或者垃圾，被打包一起送了过来，吉米页因此有了点喘息的机会。过去的几个月他见证过太多死亡，拿惯画笔的手被用于合上队友的眼睛，听惯音乐的耳朵被炮声枪响搅乱，甚至一次过分剧烈的轰炸降临时，他的耳朵有将近三天的时间听不见任何东西，那时候他认为自己要聋了，于是在冰冷的寂静中绝望地学会了口型与手语。这多少给他带来了一点特殊经历，在病房里他负责从濒死的可怜人颤抖的嘴唇中看出他们想要对爱丽丝或者艾莉娜留下的遗言。但总体而言，吉米页不知道这是好事还是坏事。

冬天一到，战争进入僵持的阶段。坏天气带来坏心情，吉米页受伤的那只手总算开始愈合到能够顺利抓握的地步。那只手手指修长、骨节分明，同时不乏美感与力量感，一度是他引以为豪的创造之物，但如今亘在前后两面的疤痕让那只手像是长了两个丑陋的黑斑，这让吉米页不能容忍。他用一块白色的布将它裹了起来，大部分时间搪塞在衣服里，让它看起来像是只病手（某种程度上也的确是只病手）。他是个怪人，但在这里人人都是怪人，医生不会费心于纠正一位只是比较沉默寡言的病人的奇怪的习惯。

开始下雪的那天，吉米页的手腕也开始隐隐作疼，最近他甚至开始放任自己沉湎于伤口结痂的细微瘙痒，以及蛰伏在皮下的海岸线般漫长而隐约的疼痛。吉米页并不讨厌下雪的天气，但下雪意味着寒冷、死亡以及随之而来的空床。他总有办法弄到烟草这种战场上的奢侈品，但无论如何也无法忍受昨日还在呻吟的病友们今天就变成硬邦邦的尸体，被抬出去后又换上新的人，尽管这个过程如此周而复始，空出的床位依旧一天天变多。汤米的死亡让他感受到一种超越了所有疼痛的痛苦，当晚他从护士那里弄到了钥匙，走出门外，在大街上独自漫步。

十一月的城市已经很冷了，况且还下着小雪，即使宵禁早已解除，街边上也见不到几个人影。吉米页边走边将自己缩进顺手牵走的一件破旧的大衣，在随后吹来的风中被雪花扑了满脸。他能够清晰地感受到他的脸皮已经变成了冷藏库中冰冻了半年的死肉，不免又让他想起家中潮湿而和暖的天气，或者学校中挂满一整面墙的画，还有姑娘们明快的火焰一般的脸。接着是汤米微笑的脸，年轻人有一双忧伤的蓝眼睛。他不是什么好人，但也没那么坏——至少没坏到足以逃脱对一位颇讨人喜欢的年轻人的死亡带来的阴影。吉米页胡乱从兜中掏出一支烟。那根美国产的烟有些皱了，他用手勉强将它塑直，叼进嘴里时烟头仍然不知疲惫地昂着头，这更让人想起那名年轻的战亡士兵（而他甚至没有死在战场上）。不知道是因为寒冷还是别的原因，他双手颤抖着擦亮一根火柴，用一种保护性的姿势将明亮的焰火凑到烟头上，手掌握得如此之紧以至于手心传来一阵灼烫的温度。香烟有些受潮，他反复几次才将烟头点燃，摊开手时发现手掌心已经被灼出一个焦黑的圆点，而他被冷风吹冻住的大脑竟然在此时想起一个臭名昭著的有关德国制造的笑话，于是他哈哈笑了几声，骂了一句脏话，随后吸一口烟，将浓稠的烟雾呼出口腔，看着那篇烟雾在尚且温热的时候融化了三片雪。

这时候他才有些迟钝的发现自己驻足于某个路口，左手边立着他看不懂的路标和一条弯曲的小巷，尽头比夜色更长。在稍微被昏暗的路灯照亮的区域边缘，他注意到一个美丽的影子，立在那里已经老半天了。那种感觉很奇怪，吉米页只能看清楚那人的剪影，美丽的印象便迫不及待跑到了他的脑子里，像某种附加了这种属性的魔法生物；吉米页透过黑暗，看见那人的眼光放在他的脸上，他便走上前去，每前进一步，也就看得更清晰一点，直到他自己也几乎在别人眼里成为剪影，他终于看清了那人的脸。

“外面很冷。”吉米页率先开口，“已经很晚了，没人会来这里。你为什么还在这里等？”

对方向着他笑笑，偏过头用手梳拢自己的头发，目光仍然钩子一般攀在他身上：“我在等人。”

风雪中罗普兰披着一件红色呢子外套，吉米页确信那下面没有别的东西，因为他因寒冷发出的颤抖同他的美丽一样明显。几枚雪花在他的眼睫上融化。

“你不冷吗？”

“在这之前我更饿。我已经三天没有吃上面包了。”

吉米页轻轻点了点头，罗普兰从他手中抽出那根燃了大半的香烟，抖抖了抖，然后放进嘴里，烟灰和雪一起簌簌掉到地上。

“我也没有面包了。”

罗普兰吸一口烟，橘红的光点更亮了一些。他又将一口烟缓缓呼出，像吐出一朵漫无边际的云，似乎不想再多做什么交谈。

“不过，要是你不介意我赊账的话，明天的面包可以分你一半。”

吐出来的烟雾扑了他满脸，吉米页睁眼便看到罗普兰笑着扬了扬下巴，朝着他缩进大衣里那只手：“你明天能出得来？”

“恐怕不能，但我以为你可以来找我。”

罗普兰扬头微笑的脸在烟雾中若隐若现：“成交。”

他看起来不像是被饿了三天的人，换句话说，即便被饿了三天，他的身上仍然有些过分优雅的东西。或许是因为他的确太美，美人无论做什么总是优雅的，更何况吉米页恰好相信美人的特权。与此同时吉米页也愿意相信，一次温暖的性事能够驱散几分死亡的阴影。

他被牵引着来到箱子后面的一个房间里。房子不大，坐落在阴影中，没有灯或者烛光足以点亮它，加上一层暗红色的窗帘遮住了屋内的情景，倘若不事先说明，吉米页绝不认为那会是除了墙壁之外的别的什么东西，但这一切都不重要。罗普兰将他带到房间里，然后脱下那身外套——果然和吉米页设想的一样，没有穿任何多余的东西，不，或者说，没有穿任何足以遮挡住他躯体的东西。黑暗中只有嶙峋的骨头与肉身之间交错的缝隙中突出的部分在闪闪放光，好比荒原上月光下向光的一面的岩石，带有某种非常微妙的光泽。吉米页看了半晌，没有动作——他的伤手也不允许他做些别的动作。罗普兰发出一阵轻笑，问他：“你有火柴吗？”

“什么？”

“我在管你要火柴，亲爱的。”

“叫我吉米页。”吉米页用左手从衣兜里掏出火柴，接着递给他，看着罗普兰擦亮一根火柴，皮肤在晃荡的火光下被镀上一层蜜色的光晕，恰似久经剥蚀的神庙石柱。接着屋子被蜡烛的细小烛光发出的光亮充盈起来——事实上过分充盈到有些逼仄了，鉴于整间屋子并不大，其中床占据了几乎二分之一房间的面积。一张大床，看起来还算干净，但垂吊着的帐幔颇有古典主义的味道，显然主人是一个颇擅长幻想的人。吉米页坐上床沿，罗普兰蹭过来在他的脸上种下亲吻，一枚枚亲吻，湿乎乎的，带着喷涂的温热的呼吸，金卷发挠得他面颊发痒，那感觉实在是好过头了，尤其对他这样一个在冰天雪地里步行了这么久的人而言，现在吉米页开始感到热度从皮肤下升腾起来。他微微低头，看到怀里的人毛茸茸的头顶，忍不住将手放上去揉了揉。罗普兰的嘴唇停在他的侧颈，呼吸抖了抖。吉米页轻轻拽住他的头发，钳住他的下颔，将他拖进怀里搂住，一边用完好的手慢慢梳着他的头发。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫罗普兰。”他听见罗普兰微哑的声音，“没多少人会问这种问题。”

“嗯，我不是普通人。”吉米页抿了抿嘴，露出一个多少有些得意的笑容。“我猜这是你的真名。”罗普兰挣脱他的手，从他的怀里钻出来——显然他在那里面呆得不太舒服，这，考虑到罗普兰的身高，很正常——和他并肩坐到一起。

“对，轮到我了。我猜你是个士兵。嗯……从街角的那座医院溜出来的，叫什么来着……圣彼得还是比拉多医院？”

罗普兰说话的语调很慵懒，尤其是当你看到他说话时嘴角拉扯出来的类似温柔的弧度，以及附近柔软而流畅的线条，那附近以交错的直线居多，但他的头发是蓬松而卷曲的弧度，在灯光照耀下金光闪闪，像埋着珍宝的地窖，但吉米页笃定他的发色是更深一点的棕色，因为他看到发根处长出来的深色的一截新发。距离他上一次漂发不会太久，但这毕竟是战争中，除了硝烟和碘酒，吉米页想不出来他能从哪里找到染头发的颜料。

吉米页没有回答他的问题，于是轮到罗普兰发问了。

“你想和我做爱吗？”

“现在？”

“现在。”

吉米页突然显出几分踌躇：“不……现在不行。”

罗普兰对他露出一个有点错愕的表情，接着向后一倒仰躺在床上，床单在他身后铺上一层美丽花圃。他的声音从吉米页身后传来：

“你明天会给我分面包吗？或者别的什么东西，能够让我不再挨饿就成。”

“那得你明天来找我。待会儿，等我再溜回去，多半就会见识到什么是真正的军队纪律。”

“我不确定我还有足够的精力能够走到医院来。”但罗普兰的声音听起来兴致勃勃。

“那你就没有面包吃。”

“我也可以不来，然后等待着下一个客人。”

“那么很可能在你最终等到客人之前你就已经因为饥饿与世长辞。”

罗普兰承认他说得对。直到现在吉米页都没有脱下他那件大衣，罗普兰从身后蹭上来的时候，卷发在浆洗得发硬的面料上磨蹭出极细小的刮擦声。吉米页的脖子和左半边脸颊被挠得发痒，于是他用另一只尚算健全的手钳住金发美人的脸颊，将他整个人往前带了一点，他们的视线得以在空中交汇，吉米页看清楚他眼睛是接近黑色的深蓝（或许会更浅一点，只是当下映着摇曳的火光让他们看起来没那么纯粹），接着他们开始接吻，唇齿相接，吉米页给他留下一枚渗血的牙印和一声痛呼。

吉米页从后院那面颓圮的院墙翻进了屋子，此时夜已深沉，天上只有零星几颗星星，想必其余的绝大多数都被寒冷逼得躲进地下去了。几乎所有的屋子都灭了灯，只有值夜班的医生和护士的房间里灯还亮着，疲惫与死亡的阴影从上空笼罩着这片土地。吉米页溜进房间，一切保持原样，病人断续的痛呼与无休止的谵妄带来的呻吟，没有责难或者惩罚。一切似乎都归功于死亡，以及随后而来的混乱，那些吉米页绝对不会感谢的东西。黑暗中他将自己裹进被子，闭上眼后重归宁静。

吉米页为他带来了半个面包和半碗汤，注视着罗普兰将它们吃得干干净净。老生常谈，罗普兰吃起东西来也算风卷残云，但姿态仍然堪称优雅，这不得不令人称奇。随后的几天吉米页越来越多地溜出去，在他们共同分享完一片面包之后，吉米页跟他去到那个狭小的屋子里，然后他们会做爱。吉米页承认自己相当热衷于这项历史悠久的运动，即使他某种程度上算个功利主义者，而与罗普兰做爱除了空无的欢愉并不会给他带来更多特殊的好处——比如一个孩子。他们第一次在那张床上做爱时，罗普兰骑在他身上，一头金色长卷发披散下来，闭眼时看起来仅有十八岁几乎像个年轻女孩。那不是他们中任何一个人的第一次，但倘若叫吉米页在人生中数量繁多的性事中做一次选择，那绝对是他最先想起的画面。他永远都记得清楚那是他第二次从医院溜出来，那天的天空铺满铅灰色云层，每次满载物资或炸弹的飞机贴着低空飞过，街上的行人都会少上两三个。吉米页不记得自己怎样跟着他穿过了大半街区。罗普兰面对着他坐在床上，不紧不慢地脱下他那件红色的、看起来就很贵的呢子大衣。吉米页难以抑制地被那具颇富肉感的身体吸引，明灭的烛光将罗普兰挺直的轮廓磨得丰盈又柔滑，很难说是不是让他想起鲁本斯油画中的女人，但的确令人欲望顿生。罗普兰换了个姿势，从头到尾都没有像海报女郎那样微笑，吉米页感到一阵燥热，于是他脱掉了自己的衣服。

战争让多数人变得赤贫——各种意义上，吉米页被尘沙和弹壳磨得日渐精瘦，在腰背上留下几道长长的疤痕。自从上了战场，他没有再如此坦诚地拥抱过另一具赤裸的身体，而罗普兰的身体仿佛沙滩上最软的那堆饱含阳光的沙子，吉米页将自己深深埋了进去。一切都好得有些不合常理，罗普兰的身体不应该如此柔软又滚烫，再说他的出现本身未免就太合时宜，吉米页昏昏沉沉中反复确证自己并非某个世家大族的继承人，也未背负某个价值连城的宝藏的秘密，更非秘密部门的行动指挥员。呼吸和呻吟高低交错，床架晃动的吱呀声被肉体排挤的声音盖了过去，蒸腾的体温和灼烫的情欲将一切点燃，金色的欲望融化后贴在罗普兰的额角，让他失神的脸填满画框，蓝色的失焦视线下，吉米页已经无法分神考虑自己是否步入沼泽。胀大的呻吟随膨胀的空气一起溢出窗外，途经冰冷的玻璃时留下精液一般白的水雾。

过后他们往往会在床上温存一会儿，之后吉米页回到医院，罗普兰留在原地，或者走上另一张床。吉米页痛恨不受自己控制的所有事情，偏偏此前发生过的和战争有关的每一件事都与此南辕北辙，他原先以为罗普兰会是例外，但眼下涉及面包和漂亮物件的所有不可控事件都在向他证明他的无能为力，令人绝望的无能为力。他并非不想留下，但尚未做好损失两份面包的准备；再说，好赌手总得有筹码在手。

“你这样多久了？”吉米页从床单上提起一束金色的卷发，将它们盘在食指上绞来绞去，一边漫不经心地注视着罗普兰那张美丽到堪称辉煌的脸，金发如同巨龙盘踞的金币堆，将整个房间映得熠熠生辉。这种美丽如此摄人，以至于罗普兰开口时他几乎没有听见声音，也几乎遗忘了自己不久前刚刚脱口而出的问题。

“从我吃不上饭开始——没多久。”罗普兰的嘴唇一张一合（总是上翘的猫嘴让他看起来无时无刻不在笑），盘说着他在过去的日子里丢掉自己那份薪酬微薄的会计工作，在当掉所有能当掉的东西后终于学会贩卖自己年轻身体的故事。或许因为这样的日子没过上多久，他的神情中仍带着几分浑然不觉的天真——一种在讲述别人的故事时常见的情态，仿佛向陌生男人敞开自己对他而言并没有造成比当掉自己心爱的衣服和闪闪发光的首饰更大的困扰。吉米页很快意识到这种不合时宜的纯洁并不会是永久的（变种纯洁等同于纯洁的反义词），而自己将会是这种纯洁情感的消解与另一种欲望升起的唯一见证人。一种怪异的激情让吉米页难以自抑地一手揽过罗普兰，在后者感到莫名其妙时吻上他微微颤动的眼皮，无视掉他不解风情的抱怨。不同寻常的感情十分危险，往往意味着不受控制，例如过去吉米页在抚摸一只毛茸茸的暹罗猫时突至的怪异情欲，在战争年代表现为抚摸罗普兰后背上凸出的脊骨时生发出的拆掉他一根肋骨的疯狂念头。

吉米页是个经验丰富的屠夫，擅长宰杀一切与他的意愿相悖的欲望。但他的手在揉过罗普兰的肋骨后转到了他的小腹上，揉得罗普兰发出哼哼声。吉米页想起他曾经拥有过的年轻女孩的身体，一阵狡猾的念头钻从手指钻进他戏谑的神经：

“还好你没有带着一个孩子。”

罗普兰皱眉，古怪地看着他：“我没有结婚。”

“我是说你被操了之后生下来的野种。”

罗普兰朝他挑衅地笑了笑：

“你的种算什么种？”

此后一段日子，吉米页奇迹般地负担起两个人的生活，但从来不为他做身体清洁（美其名曰“提高怀孕率”）。

那天以后，吉米页的想法同他的欲望一样与日俱增。这具体体现在他出现时手里拿着的东西的改变，半截蜡烛，洗干净的麻绳，折下的枝条，种种都让罗普兰变成床单上那堆层叠簇挤的花样中开得太好的那朵。吉米页尤其喜欢狠狠拧罗普兰的乳头，他会因此发出一连串尖叫似的呻吟，快感与痛感模糊的边界中，日与夜也变得混淆不清。只要罗普兰对他躺着张开腿，吉米页便一度忘却自己的处境，当他们提起硝烟和炮弹，言语间战场上灰色的尘土遥远得仿佛是上辈子的事情。当一切不好的东西都被淡忘时，就要警惕了，因为此时正是它们反扑的大好时机。

一次吉米页向罗普兰谈起逃兵。逃兵并不光彩，被抓捕后便会被当中处死，“但这毕竟是一次勇敢的举动，因为一个士兵在决定把自己变成逃兵的同时，意味着他不得不冒着比普通士兵大两倍的风险来维持生命：逃脱时不被军队抓获；逃脱后不被敌军抓获。更何况他还有着幻梦破灭的风险。这么说来，一个逃兵竟然是无与伦比的理想主义者。”

罗普兰听得很认真，连连点头，吉米页笃定他并没有听懂，因为他问：“你是个理想主义者吗？”

“不，不是；很遗憾，我也不是个逃兵。”吉米页嘲讽地朝他挥了挥那只伤手，“他妈的伤口，天杀的战争！”

另一次吉米页向他提到军队中随处可见的姑爷仔，并抱怨战争让每一个人都变成同性恋者。罗普兰调笑时问他有没有中意的郎君，被他按在床上要求一次绝妙的口活。

还有一次吉米页提到他会吉他，在罗普兰的眼前表演了一次空气吉他（他通常会避免这样做因为会显得很蠢），但罗普兰自那以后就记住了那个调子，此后常在他面前哼唱。很有意思的一点是，他唱歌的时候喜欢加的一些装饰音几乎与他的浪叫如出一辙，是以唱着唱着就唱到了床上去。罗普兰随心所欲的二次创作的十五天后，吉米页开始写歌。他们两个人挤在同一个小房间的一张大床上，吉米页手握炭笔在曲谱上写来写去，往往一次下来罗普兰的身上总有一块被染成黑色。罗普兰那沉迷于与他同类的奇幻故事的金色脑袋贡献出的歌词奇迹般地大都能让吉米页满意，而他的声音尤其美丽，金线一般将那些风情各异的曲子串起来，串联成一本封面写着他们名字的贝页经。然而或许是说，那段时间原本就是梦幻故事，以至于即使在梦醒之后，吉米页仍然时常幻想能再梦一次那样的情景。

吉米页被俘那天没有风，只有久违且并非外强中干的阳光，按理说那是个难得风平浪静的大好天气。吉米页被德军用枪抵着背脊，和医生护士一起手背后走出医院，仿佛一串黑压压的蚂蚁。街道上乱成一团，枪响声中裹着妇女的哭喊、婴儿的尖叫，男人的怒吼或者哀求，发鬓凌乱的女性挣扎着被拖到角落去，身强力壮的男人被推上街巷。他看到罗普兰和另一个男人被推上街道，被当胸给了一枪，人影嘈杂，日光让一切拖出短途的影子，像长出尾巴。正午的过分丰盛的阳光下，罗普兰惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，冲击力让他张大双手朝后跌去，怀抱大开像一个急于哺乳的母亲，或者一只吕宋鸡鸠，胸口的鲜血将那一丛衣服染出一块扩散形红斑。但奇异的是吉米页回想起那幕，所有的鲜血仿佛都在一种纯粹的金色光线下消弭殆尽，他只看到一只有着奇异偏光的金黄蝴蝶。

*

我在屋子里坐了大概有半小时，半小时的静默，老人沉重的呼吸让他听起来像一个不断往外排放着气体的破洞袋子。即使开着窗户，室内逐渐积累起来的衰朽的气息仍然让我感到疲惫了。伴随着呼吸时而发出的呻吟也开始让我越发认识到自己在场的不合时宜，于是我轻轻起身，转身蹑向门外，就在这时，从我背后突然响起外祖父的声音。我吓了一跳，回头时差点一脚跺地，多次像飞蛾一样扑腾手臂之后才勉强稳住身形。他又开始喃喃自语了，我屏住呼吸侧耳倾听，仍然是之前的那几句，几乎让我感到有些乏味了。从身后缓缓带上门的时候，我听到他的声音：

“像一只蝴蝶……”

母亲最终没跟我一起离开（“总得有人在报丧鸟飞走前好好照料他。”她抹着泪神色哀苦。），没等过夜我就驱车返程。我打开广播，主播宣布这将是个怀旧专题，接着吉米页的歌从收音机里传出来，永恒的《stairway to heaven》。后视镜里母亲目送着我的身影越来越遥远，连带着她身后那栋老房子，都隐没在逐渐浓郁的灰蓝的暮色中。

我拧着声音的开关指向正确的方向，车内的声音陡然大起来了。主唱高亢的歌声中我低声跟唱着，“It makes me wonder。”


End file.
